


Cuatro años en el futuro

by Aleeva



Series: En el futuro [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: #Palsinki, #helermo, Family time, Fluff, M/M, Nikola - Freeform, they have a son
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleeva/pseuds/Aleeva
Summary: This is the Spanish translation of "Four years into the future".Time fixes everything. It shows us the way through the dark and lets us make better choices. If we are brave enough to let the light in, to learn to let go, we can gain more than we have ever thought possible.
Relationships: Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: En el futuro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cuatro años en el futuro

**Author's Note:**

> An amazing human being called Mica, whom I do not know in person but adore non the less, asked for my permission to translate the "Into the future" series into Spanish (I was over the moon!). Since I know Wattpad can be quite cruel to those who don't have an account I asked for her permission to share her Spanish version on AO3 too. We do hope that with this collaboration we can reach more fans who adore #Palsinki, #Helermo, and connect with Spanish fans.
> 
> You can check out Mica's stories anytime on her Wattpad page here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Rosarioo_09  
> and show her the love she deserves for bringing us fans with her translations together! <3 <3
> 
> Muchas gracías por leer! <3
> 
> Thank you for the reading and see you soon! <3

Cuatro años.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que se fugó del Banco de España. Desde entonces, las cosas han cambiado. No se veían muy seguido, todos han tenido mucho más cuidado después de lo que le pasó a Río.

Sí, las cosas definitivamente cambiaron porque ahora todos tenían mucho más que perder. Al principio, la mayoría de ellos estaban solos, sin familia, sin amigos. Hubo excepciones, por supuesto, como Moscú y Denver, Oslo y Helsinki, o el Profesor y Berlín. Pero ahora todos estaban en parejas y si juntamos todas esas relaciones tendríamos una familia.

Tokio dijo una vez que enamorarse durante un atraco es desafortunado y tal vez ella tenía razón. El profesor definitivamente se convirtió en un caparazón de lo que era cuando escuchó eses disparos sonando en sus oídos y Bogotá parecía un fantasma cuando Nairobi recibió un disparo no una sino dos veces. Pensándolo bien ahora en la seguridad de su hogar mientras trataba de armar un auto de juguete, Helsinki no podía estar más que contenta por los sentimientos que crecieron entre todos ellos. ¿Dónde estaría Río si Tokio no acudiera al profesor en busca de ayuda cuando lo atraparon? ¿Lisboa y Nairobi seguirían con vida si sus futuros maridos no las apoyaran? ¿Sería necesario que repara juguetes rotos y enseñara serbio a un niño de 3 años?

La puerta que se estaba cayendo del pequeño automóvil finalmente se quedó donde se suponía que debía estar y Helsinki sonrió con orgullo para sí mismo. ¡Desafío completado! Estaba a punto de apagar la lamparita que lo ayudaba en su tarea cuando dos manos cálidas se posaron sobre sus hombros. No había necesidad de darse la vuelta, sabía exactamente quién era la otra persona.

-¿Terminaste, Yogi? Boo boo quiere jugar contigo antes de la cena – dijo el otro hombre.

Helsinki no pudo evitar reírse de los apodos.

\- Sí, mañana estará como nuevo.

No pudo evitarlo, tuvo que girar al menos la cabeza en la dirección de la voz. ¡Y qué idea tan asombrosa! Al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, vio la mano que descansaba en su hombro, la luz de la lámpara olvidada brillando sobre un simple anillo dorado. Como todas las otras veces, perdió el aliento de inmediato.

Reconocería las joyas en cualquier lugar. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? La pareja que le pertenecía ha estado en su dedo desde que se hicieron un juramento sagrado el uno al otro.

„ **... en las buenas y en las malas, en la enfermedad y en la salud.“**

Hacer que su relación funcionara no fue fácil. Por un lado estaba Mirko, que tuvo que matar a Oslo en la Casa de la Moneda, tuvo que ver a Nairobi casi desangrarse bajo sus manos inexpertas, y le dio su corazón a alguien que pensó que nunca lo amará. Del otro lado estaba Martín, quien amó a un hombre con tanta fiereza durante diez años que lo entregó todo por él sin esperar nada a cambio, sufrió cinco „Sí, quiero“ con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras por dentro su alma comenzaba a tornarse gris. , y luego la esperanza y la pasión finalmente encendieron la llama solo para que él se diera cuenta de que el beso que recibió fue un „hola“ y un „adiós“ al mismo tiempo.

Y aún así, de alguna manera lo lograron en las buenas y en las malas, con todos los niveles y mentiras que quedaron atrás. Tuvieron días buenos y malos como todos los demás pero aprendieron a comunicarse, a ofrecer y aceptar ayuda. Con cada día que pasaron juntos, se conocieron más el uno al otro, resolvieron problemas como cambios extremos de humor, depresión, dolor. En los días fríos se sentaban uno al lado del otro frente a la chimenea, mientras que en las estaciones cálidas esperaban el atardecer junto al mar. Con el paso de los meses se olvidaron del espacio personal y acabaron las jornadas con mimos, bailes o de fiesta con los locales.

\- Agradecería un poco de atención. - Mirko parpadeó.

-Lo siento, mi amor, estaba pensando-.

Mirando hacia arriba, dos pares de ojos finalmente se encontraron. Martín arqueó las cejas mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

\- No hay nada sucio dentro de esa, oh ¿tan brutal cabeza tuya, espero?-

\- Tienes esperanza.- dijo Helsinki con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Girándose rápidamente, agarró a Palermo por la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo con brazos fuertes y musculosos. Este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. A pesar de que el serbio era enorme, era bastante capaz de moverse tan rápido como cualquier otro depredador. Y la mayor parte del tiempo Martín fue su presa.

Presionado contra el pecho caliente, se sintió relajado. Sus brazos descansaron sobre los hombros de Mirko de nuevo, su palma acariciando la nuca del otro. Sintió que su camisa se movía hacia un lado mientras este se la bajada, liberando uno de sus hombros, cálidos labios presionando besos en la suave piel mientras la barba del serbio le hacía cosquillas.

\- Hm, haciéndonos ilusiones, ¿no?- Susurró Martín. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de su oreja que podía sentir el cálido aliento del otro sobre su piel y el más grande de los dos se estremeció. Se miraron a los ojos cuando de repente Helsinki se puso de pie con Palermo todavía en sus brazos. Al girarlos, lo derriba a la mesa. Lo abrazó, los acercó el uno al otro hasta que la parte superior del cuerpo también se apretó y comenzó a masajear la espalda del más grande con hábiles manos, cuyo rostro estaba enterrado en el hueco del cuello del argentino, gimió, las manos que acariciaban los muslos de este a ambos lados se alzaron para sujetar el rostro del otro. Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, pero cuando comenzó a inclinarse más cerca para un beso, se echó hacia atrás.

\- No me arriesgo a ser descubierto por un niño de 3 años mientras me follan en una mesa.- dijo Martín con una sonrisa coqueta, -Pero te esperaré con los brazos abiertos en tu guarida después de que pongas a Nikola a la cama ¿Hm? ¿Cómo suena eso, Yogi? ¿Follarme bien y duro antes de que hiberne?-

Un gruñido bajo salió de la garganta del serbio, su mente se apagó por completo por un segundo antes de recordar que su hijo probablemente esté en la otra habitación esperándolos. Con un increíble autocontrol que no sabía que poseía, se apartó de su pareja y respiró hondo unas cuantas veces tratando de calmarse. No pudo contestar pero el fuego que tenía en los ojos fue más que suficiente para que el otro lo supiera, su noche será más emocionante que todo el día.

-¿Tata?, ¿Papá?-

Tanto él como su esposo se volvieron hacia la puerta donde estaba un niño pequeño con ojos grandes y redondos llenos de confusión.

-Tata, ¿por qué sostienes a papá en la mesa? ¿Se caerá?-

Un rubor se apoderó del rostro del serbio y Palermo no pudo evitar reírse del gran tipo que estaba frente a él. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un hombre tan montañés podría ser tan amable o avergonzarse con tanta facilidad con un niño?

-Eso es correcto, Nikola. Tata salvó a papá de hacerse daño.-dijo el argentino con mirada honesta. -Solo piénsalo, ¿y si me caigo y me rompo un dedo, hm?-

Mirko podía decir fácilmente cuando Martín estaba jugando y esto definitivamente era solo un espectáculo para su hijo. Pero también tenía muchos significados diferentes. En el pasado, éste tenía una tendencia a autolesionarse pero, afortunadamente, con la ayuda de él, todo eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora solo quedaba la depresión que llegaba con facilidad que apenas se iba pero con su esposo e hijo, alrededor se volvieron cada vez menos frecuentes y no duraron mucho.

-¡Es por eso que Tata nunca me deja sentarme en una mesa, papá! ¡Es una regla de la casa!-Exclamó el niño mientras corría hacia los dos adultos que solo se detenían al lado de su Tata. Se estiró y abrazó la pierna de su padre lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos cortos, intentando y sin lograr ponerse de puntillas.

-Tata, tenemos que bajar a papá antes de que se lastime, pero todavía no puede ver la televisión hoy, ¡rompió una regla de la casa!-

Este fue la última gota para los dos adultos. Ambos se echaron a reír. El serbio lo soltó rápidamente, quien se bajó de la mesa y levantó a su hijo.

-¡Por supuesto que papá no puede ver la televisión! ¡Tiene que jugar con nosotros antes de cenar!-

-¡Sí!- Sonrió felizmente el pequeño. También se echó a reír. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó el juguete fijo que estaba sobre la mesa. Solo tenía 3 años, pero sabía exactamente que si se lo pedía amablemente a sus padres, lo dejarían jugar con el coche aunque el pegamento todavía estuviera pegajoso. Así que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, una vez que tuvo su juguete en sus manos y lo dejaron en el suelo, salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a los adultos solos una vez más.

Helsinkii miró a Palermo todavía riendo. Era bueno ver a su esposo así, despreocupado y feliz, pero sus pensamientos comenzaron a cambiar de dirección tan pronto como recordó su conversación anterior.

Inclinándose en el espacio de Martín, deslizó una mano detrás de la espalda del otro para agarrar su trasero, una promesa sin palabras.

-Papá, tata, ¿podemos tener una carrera de autos?- se oyó la voz de su hijo de fondo.

Martín empezó a caminar hacia la puerta tirando de Mirko por la camiseta.

\- ¿Quién diablos hubiera pensado que yo sería el padre racional cuando se trata de no tener sexo en todas las superficies... a la luz del día?-Dijo Palermo. Su voz fue más y más baja con cada paso que daban hacia la puerta. Tenís una habilidad especial para decir cosas que quería decir y comportarse de manera completamente diferente al mismo tiempo. Incluso ahora, cuando declaró que podía rechazar una oferta de sexo en cualquier momento, se volvió coqueto con los ojos entrecerrados, se mordió el labio inferior, la imagen se completó con un atractivo balanceo de caderas. Hizo que Helsinki se volviera loco.

\- ¿Tata? ¿Papá?-

La diminuta forma de Nikola reapareció en la puerta, con las manos llenas de carros de juguete listos para jugar. Mirko tomó otra respiración profunda y tranquilizadora. Después de exhalar, volvió toda se atención en él.

-Ya vamos, Quito.- dijo alegremente.

Mientras el niño corría para preparar los autos, agarró al argentino antes de que pudiera alejarse y acarició la ingle del otro con una mano grande y cálida.

-Jugar con osos en su guarida es un juego peligroso.-

-Me gusta jugar con fuego, especialmente durante la temporada de apareamiento.-

Con eso Martín le guiñó un ojo, le hizo un pequeño guiño hacia la sala de estar, dio media vuelta y se fue a elegir un auto. Sacudiéndose de su estupor, Mirko puso todo lo que había sucedido en el fondo de su mente. Ahora mismo la tarea más importante era jugar con su familia, crear recuerdos felices e historias para contar en el futuro. Nada más importaba.

Después de todo, la noche aún era larga y el fuego solo necesitaba una pequeña chispa.


End file.
